Sweet Wolf
by Ronjale55
Summary: Kentin McCall ist ein Außenseiter an seiner Highschool. Nachdem er abends in einem Wald von einer Kreatur angegriffen und gebissen wird, bemerkt er anschließend, dass er sportlicher wird und der Star des Lacrosse Teams. Sein bester Kumpel Lys forscht nach und kommt dahinter, dass Kentin womöglich ein Werwolf wird. Und tatsächlich, an Vollmond verwandelt er sich..
1. Wolfsmond

Hey, noch ne Fusion von mir, ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch ^^

LG

Ronjale55

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Nachts im Wald von Sweetamoris war die Polizei auf der Suche nach etwas.

Kentin McCall reparierte zuhause seinen Lacrosse Schläger und trainierte, damit er mal von der Ersatzbank runterkam. Dann putzte er seine Zähne und wollte zu Bett gehen, doch hörte er ein komisches Geräusch. Also zog er sich eine rote Jacke über und schlich mit einem Baseballschläger auf die Veranda. Plötzlich hing sein bester Kumpel Lys Lysbon kopfüber vom Dach der Veranda und beide fingen erschrocken an zu schreien.

„Lys, was zur Hölle soll das?" rief Ken, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Du bist doch nicht ans Telefon gegangen." Lys sah zu Kens Baseballschläger. „Willst du mich erschlagen?" „Ja, ich dachte du wärst ein Tier..."

„Ein Tier?" Lys schnaubte. „Ich weiß, es ist spät, aber das musst du dir anhörn. Mein Dad ist gerade gegangen. Der Einsatzleiter hat angerufen. Sie trommeln jeden Beamten der Sweetamoris Behörde zusammen, auch die der Staatspolizei."

„Wofür denn?"

„Jemand hat eine Leiche im Wald gefunden." Lys drehte sich um und ließ sich runter, um unsanft auf dem Boden vor der Veranda zu landen. „Eine tote Leiche?!" Lys lehnte sich ans Geländer und sagte: „Nein, eine lebendige. Ja, eine tote, du Blödmann!" Er kletterte zu Ken auf die Veranda. „Wurde sie ermordet?"

„Das ist noch nicht raus. Es war ein Mädchen, so um die 20."

„Sekunde, wenn sie die Leiche haben, wonach suchen sie dann noch?"

Lys fing an zu grinsen. „Das ist ja der Brüller: Sie haben nur die Hälfte gefunden.." Er nickte bekräftigend. „Wollen wir los?"

Sie stiegen in Lys' Jeep und fuhren bis zum Wald. Bei der Absperrung _Mystic Falls Reservat – Kein Zugang nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit_ blieben sie stehen und stiegen aus. „Sollten wir das echt machen?" war Kentin noch besorgt. „Du jammerst doch ständig rum, dass in der Stadt nichts passiert." war Lys' Antwort.

Kentin zog sich die Kapuze über den Kopf. „Ich wollte eine ruhige Nacht haben, bevor ich morgen trainiere." Er folgte Lys in den dunklen Wald, der eine Taschenlampe in der Hand hielt und voraus lief. „Auf der Ersatzbank zu sitzen ist ja auch so mörderisch anstrengend." witzelte Lys. „Nein, aber ich... spiele dieses Jahr mit, eigentlich bin ich schon fast in der ersten Reihe." „Jeder hat so seinen Traum, auch die erbärmlichsten unrealistischsten." „Hey, nur mal so aus Neugier: Nach welcher Hälfte der Leiche suchen wir überhaupt?"

„Hah, das weiß ich selbst noch gar nicht." lachte Lys verlegen. „Und, eh, was ist wenn der Mörder von dem Mädchen immer noch hier draußen ist?" „Darüber hab ich auch noch nicht nachgedacht." gab Lys zu. Sie kletterten einen Abhang hoch. „Gut zu wissen, dass du alles... mit deiner... üblichen Detailgenauigkeit geplant hast." keuchte Kentin. „Ja, ich weiß." „Du weißt genau, dass ich mich wegen meinem Asthma nicht so anstrengen darf." Kentin lehnte sich an einen Baum, holte sein Asthmaspray raus, schüttelte es und stolperte den Rest des Hügels hoch. Lys stolperte und legte sich auf den Bauch, Ken landete neben ihm. Vor ihnen etwas weiter entfernt waren die Suchtrupps der Polizei. Lys schaltete seine Taschenlampe aus. „Komm schon!" grinste Lys und sprang auf und über eine hochstehende Wurzel auf den Boden und rannte los. „Lys!" rief Kentin, schüttelte sein Spray und nahm einen Zug. Dann stand er auf und lief ihm hinterher. „Warte! Lys!" Lys lief voraus, gut außer Sicht der Polizisten und als Kentin nochmals nach ihm rief, schaute er sich nach ihm um. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, blickte er direkt in das Licht der Taschenlampe eines Polizisten samt Spürhund, der ihn anbellte. Erschrocken stolperte er zurück und fiel hin. „Keine Bewegung!" rief der Polizist. Kentin versteckte sich schnell hinter einem Baum. „Warte, lass ihn!" rief ein andere. Es war Lys' Dad, Sheriff John Lysbon, der dort im Regen stand. „Dieser kleiner Halunke gehört zu mir." Lys richtete sich auf und blinzelte gegen die Taschenlampen. „Dad, wie geht's denn so?" „Also hörst du alle meine Telefonate ab." stellte Sheriff Lysbon fest. „Nein, nicht alle. Die langweiligen lasse ich aus." Alaric sah sich um. „Und wo ist dein Komplize geblieben?" „Kentin?! Ken..Kentin ist zuhause, Er sagte, er... will Ruhe haben, bevor die Schule morgen losgeht. Ich bin hier... im Wald...allein." schützte Lys seinen Kumpel. Kentin hatte leicht um den Baumstamm gelugt und versteckte sich rasch wieder, als Lys' Vater anfing mit der Taschenlampe die Bäume abzuleuchten und zu rufen: „Kentin, bist du hier draußen? Kentin!" Schließlich gab er auf, senkte die Taschenlampe und seufzte. „Nun, junger Mann," er packte Lys am Nacken und schleifte ihn so mit sich, „ich bring dich jetzt zu deinem Auto und dann werden wir eine kleine Unterhaltung über die Verletzung der Privatsphäre führen müssen." Kentin schlug, entsetzt darüber, dass erstens, Stiles weggebracht wurde und zweitens, dass er jetzt alleine ohne Auto im Wald bleiben musste, seinen Kopf gegen den Baumstamm. „Nein, muss das denn sein?" antwortete Lys noch, dann verschluckte sie der dunkle Wald. Kentin ging langsam, sich immer wieder umsehen, da der Wald schon ziemlich düster war, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Auf einmal blieb er stehen, da er ein Geräusch gehört hatte. Er schüttelte sein Asthmaspray und wollte gerade inhalieren, als plötzlich Dutzende von Hirschen hervorgesprungen kamen und ihn in Panik über den Haufen rannten. Er fiel hin, verlor sein Asthmaspray und versuchte sich so gut es ging vor den Hufen zu schützen. Dann waren sie an ihm vorüber und alles war auf einmal wieder still. „Gott, was...?" stand er ungläubig auf. Er war einigermaßen unverletzt und zog sein Handy heraus und beleuchtete damit den Waldboden, um sein Asthmaspray wieder zu finden. Doch er fand es nicht. Stattdessen fand er die Leiche des Mädchens. Die obere Hälfte. Erschrocken stolperte er zurück, fiel den Abhang hinunter und richtete sich ächzend wieder auf. Plötzlich hörte er ein Knurren hinter sich. Ein sehr lautes, gruseliges Knurren. Er drehte sich langsam um, und dort war ein enormer Wolf, fast schon eine Bestie, die auf ihn zusprang und ihn angriff. Sie biss ihn und ließ dann von ihm ab. Er rollte schreiend über den Boden und rannte um sein Leben. Er kam an der Straße an, die am Wald vorbei führte und wurde fast noch von einem Auto angefahren, aber er hatte Glück. Schließlich überprüfte er seine Wunde. An seiner Hüfte prangte eine große blutige Bissstelle. So stand er keuchend im Regen.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Kentin mit seinem Fahrrad an der Schule an. Direkt neben ihm, in einem protzigen silbernem Porsche hielt Leigh Whitmore. Er stieg aus, schlug dabei Kentin seine Autotür gegen die Beine und kam zu ihm. „Hör zu: Wehe, ich seh da eine Schramme!" drohte er. Dann ging er zu seinen Freunden, die ihn gerufen hatten, aber nicht um Kentin einen letzten Blick zuzuwerfen.

Kentin traf Lys auf dem Hof.

„Hey, sieh dir das an, Lys." Er hob sein Shirt und zeigte ihm den enormen Verband, der nun an seiner Wunde prangte. „Ooooh..." machte Lys beeindruckt. „Es war zu dunkel, um was zu erkennen, aber ich glaube, dass es ein Wolf war."

„Ein Wolf hat dich gebissen?" Sie machten sich auf den Weg ins Schulgebäude. „Uh-huh." stimmte Ken zu. „Nein, das kann nicht sein." lachte Lys. „Ich hab ihn heulen gehört." „Nein, hast du nicht." „Woher willst du wissen, was ich gehört hab, Lys?" lachte Kentin nun. „Weil es in Virginia keine Wölfe gibt, OK? Seit 60 Jahren nicht." „Wirklich?" „Ja, wirklich. Es gibt keine Wölfe in Virginia." „Also, wenn du mir das von dem Wolf schon nicht glauben willst, wirst du mir bestimmt nicht glauben, wenn ich dir sage, ich hab das tote Mädchen gefunden."

„Oh, du willst mich wohl verscheißern!" grinste Lys. Kentin schüttelte den Kopf. „Schön wärs, ich werd jetzt einen Monat lang Alpträume haben." „Das ist ja sowas von abgefahrn! Ich mein das ist mit Abstand das Beste, was in dieser Stadt passiert ist, seit..." Er sah Rosalya Forbes mit einer Freundin an ihnen vorbeikommen. „...seit der Geburt von Rosalya Forbes. Hey, Rosalya, du siehst aus... als würdest du mich ignorieren." Kentin musste grinsen. Lys wandte sich wieder ihm zu. „Du bist der Grund dafür, weißt du das? Du ziehst mich in deine Nerd-Tiefen!" Es klingelte und Kentin stimmte belustigt zu. „Durch den Umgang mit dir bin ich ein Nerd. Ich werde von dir scharlachrot generdet!"

Sie saßen im Englischunterricht.

„Wie Sie alle wissen, ist gestern Nacht wahrhaftig eine Leiche gefunden worden." sagte der Englischlehrer, während er etwas an die Tafel schrieb. Kentin sah zu Lys, der ihm zuzwinkerte. Grinsend drehte er sich wieder nach vorne. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sich Ihre eifrigen kleinen Hirne schon die verschiedensten makabren Szenarien ausmalen, was passiert sein könnte. Aber aus einschlägigen Kreisen habe ich erfahren, dass die Polizei schon einen Verdächtigen in Gewahrsam hat." Kentin sah verdutzt zu Lys, der zweifelnd das Gesicht verzog. „Was bedeutet... dass Sie Ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit den Lehrplänen auf ihren Tischen widmen können, die dieses Semester für Sie zusammenfassen."

[style type="italic"]Kentin wollte sich gerade dem Plan widmen, als er ein sehr lautes Handyklingeln hörte. Er sah sich um, aber niemand in der Klasse reagierte. „Mom, 3 Anrufe an meinem ersten Tag sind wirklich ein wenig übertrieben." Endlich fand er die Quelle. Draußen, sichtbar durch das Fenster, saß das Mädchen, dem das Handy gehörte. „Ja, alles außer meinem Stift." Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche herum. „Ah, mein Gott, ich hab doch nicht etwa meinen Stift vergessen?!" rief sie verzweifelt. Dann sah sie den Direktor auf sich zu kommen. „Tut mir leid, ich muss los, hab dich lieb!" Sie legte auf. „Tut mir leid, dass Sie warten mussten." sagte der Direktor. „Sie sagten, Sie seien nicht in San Francisco aufgewachsen?" Inzwischen waren sie schon im Schulgebäude, doch Kentin konnte sie immer noch hören, auch ihre Schritte. „Richtig, aber wir haben dort für über ein Jahr gelebt, was für meine Familie ungewöhnlich ist." „Nun, dann hoffe ich, dass Mystic Falls für eine Weile Ihr letzter Halt sein wird." Der Direktor und die Neue standen nun vor dem Klassenzimmer von Kentin und sie traten ein. „Das ist Eure neue Mitschülerin Melody Argent." stellte der Direktor sie vor. „Bitte tun Sie Ihr Bestes, damit Sie sich bei uns wohlfühlt." Damit ging der Direktor aus dem Raum und Melody setzte sich auf den einzig freien Platz, hinter Kentin. Dieser hielt schon einen Stift bereit und drehte sich um, ihn ihr hinhaltend. Erst sah sie den Stift verwirrt an, aber dann lächelte sie. „Danke." sie nahm ihn und Kentin lächelte zurück, bevor er sich wieder nach vorne drehte. Der Lehrer sprach weiter. „Beginnen wir mit Kafkas Verwandlung auf Seite 131."

[style type="italic"]Als der Unterricht vorbei war, stand Kentin an seinem Schließfach und sah Melody auf der anderen Seite des Flures an ihrem stehen. Sie sah ihn und lächelte, doch wurde von Rosalya abgelenkt, die sie ansprach. „Diese Jacke ist der absolute Hammer. Wo hast du sie her?" fragte sie. „Meine Mutter war Einkäuferin für eine Boutique in San Francisco." nickte Melody erklärend. „Und du bist meine neue Freundin." sagte Rosalya. Plötzlich tauchte Leigh auf und umarmte sie. „Hey." „Hey, Leigh." lächelte Rosalya und sie küssten sich.

Ein Mädchen kam zu Kentin und Lys. „Hey, kann mir mal jemand sagen, wie die Neue es geschafft hat, nach gerade mal fünf Minuten schon in Rosalyas Clique zu sein?" fragte sie. Lys sah zu ihnen rüber. „Weil sie heiß ist... und hübsch ist sie auch" sagte er. „Dieses Wochenende steigt ne Party." sagte Rosalya zu Melody. Kentin konnte es wieder hören. „Eine Party?" fragte Melody nach. „Ja, Freitagabend. Du solltest auch kommen." sagte Leigh. „Oh, sorry. Freitags ist Familienabend. Aber danke für die Einladung." Lys und das andere Mädchen redeten noch irgendetwas, aber Kentin war so auf die drei konzentriert, dass er es nicht hörte. „Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine, jede geht nach dem Trainingsspiel dort hin." sagte Leigh. „So was wie Football?" fragte Melody. „Football ist in Mystic Falls total out. Hier spielt man Lacrosse. Wir haben die letzten drei Jahre die Meisterschaft gewonnen." sagte Leigh. „Aber nur, weil ein bestimmter Team-Captain mitspielt." sagte Rosalya und schmiegte sich an ihn. „In ein paar Minuten beginnt das Training. Also, wenn du noch nichts anderes vorhast..." sagte Leigh. „Ja, ich wollte eigentlich..." fing Melody an. „Perfekt!" unterbrach Rosalya sie. „Also kommst du." Sie packte sie bei der Hand und zog sie mit sich. Melody warf Kentin noch einen letzten Blick zu bevor sie verschwand.

Lys und Kentin liefen über das Feld zu ihren Sitzplätzen in Lacrosse-Montur. „Wenn du spielst hab ich auf der Ersatzbank niemand mit dem ich quatschen kann." beschwerte sich Lys. „Willst du das deinem besten Freund antun?"

„Ich will nicht wieder auf die Ersatzbank, da hab ich viel zu lange gesessen." Sie kamen an ihren Plätzen an. Rosalya und Melody kamen auch an. „Ich bin immerhin schon fast in der ersten Reihe." Kentin sah die zwei und sein Blick blieb an Melody hängen. „McCall!" rief Coach Boris Finstock. „Ja?" Er drehte sich zu ihm. „Du gehst ins Tor!" sagte der Coach, ihm Schläger und Helm zuwerfend. „Aber... ich war noch nie im Tor."

„Ich weiß. N paar Tore geben den Jungs reichlich Selbstbewusstsein. So'n Erster-Tag-Trick. Halt sie immer schön unter Spannung. Irritiere sie!" „Und was ist mit mir?" „Krieg nur keinen ins Gesicht." Er schlug ihm leicht gegen die Wange. „Los jetzt! Kommt schon!"

Kentin stellte sich ins Tor, was Melody und Rosalya beobachteten. „Wer ist das?" fragte Melody schließlich. „Er? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wer das ist." Kentin lauschte wieder. „Wieso?" Kentin sah zu ihnen und legte den Kopf schief. „Er ist in meiner Klasse." erklärte Melody. Der Schiedsrichter blies in seine Pfeife und Ken musste sich seine Ohren halten, weil es extrem laut war. Deswegen war er abgelenkt und bekam den ersten Ball direkt gegen den Kopf. Hätte er seine Maske nicht getragen, wäre es direkt ins Gesicht gewesen. Er fiel rückwärts ins Tor. Der Coach lachte. Kentin warf einen Blick zu Lys auf der Ersatzbank, der mit ihm solidarisch leidete und verzog genervt das Gesicht. Dann stand er auf. Den nächsten Wurf... fing er, überraschenderweise. Alle waren baff. Lys ließ ein leicht verspätetes „Ja!" hören und grinste. Sogar der Coach war verblüfft. Kentin fing die nächsten Bälle mit links. Das löste lauten Jubel vom Publikum aus. „Er spielt ziemlich gut." sagte Melody lächelnd. „Ja, sehr gut." stimmte Rosalya zu. Kentin grinste. Wütend drängelte Leigh sich vor. „Oh Gott!" entfuhr es Ken, als er ihn erkannte. Leigh rannte los. Alle sahen gebannt zu. Leigh warf und... Kentin fing ihn! Lys sprang laut jauchzend auf, ebenso Rosalya. „Das ist mein Freund!" rief Lys begeistert. Rosalya jubelte. Leigh warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu, den sie herablassend erwiderte. Abschließend warf Ken den Ball über seine Schulter dem Schiedsrichter direkt ins Schläger-Netz, was erneuten Jubel auslöste.

Nach der Schule waren Ken und Lys wieder im Wald. „Ich weiß nicht, was das war. Es war, als hätte ich alle Zeit der Welt, den Ball zu fangen. Und das ist nicht das einzige Seltsame. Ich kann Dinge hören, die ich eigentlich nicht hören können sollte. Und Dinge riechen!" „Dinge riechen? Und was?" meldete Lys sich zu Wort. „Den Minz-Mochito-Kaugummi in deiner Tasche zum Beispiel." „Was? Ich hab überhaupt kein Minz-Mochito..." Lys durchwühlte seine Jacke und tatsächlich, war dort ein Kaugummi. Ken hob bestätigend die Arme. Lys steckte ihn wieder ein. „Also fing das alles mit diesem Biss an." sagte er. „Was, wenn das so eine Art Infektion ist und mein Körper mit Adrenalin vollgepumpt wird, bevor ich in einen Schockzustand verfalle?" fragte Kentin. „Ich glaube, ich hab davon schon mal gehört, ist ne besondere Art der Infektion." sagte Lys ernst. Kentin drehte sich zu ihm um und blieb stehen. „Ganz sicher?" „Ja, ja, ich glaube, es nennt sich: Lykanthropie." „Ist das etwa was Schlimmes?" fragte Kentin entsetzt. „Kann man wohl sagen. Aber nur einmal im Monat." „Einmal im Monat?" „Mh-hm. In der Nacht des Vollmondes. Ahuuu!" heulte er. „Idiot!" stieß Ken ihn an der Schulter zurück. Lys lachte. „Hey! Du hast doch einen Wolf heulen gehört." „Aber irgendwas in mir hat sich verändert!" „Ja, klar, du bist ein Werwolf grr!" lachte er wieder. Ken sah in ernst an. „Okay, ich übertreibe, war n Scherz!" lachte er. „Aber wenn du siehst wie ich im Werkunterricht versuche, alles Silber einzuschmelzen, dann nur weil Freitag Vollmond ist." Sie blieben stehen. „Ich könnte echt schwören, dass es hier war, hier lag die Leiche, dann kam das Rotwild. Dann hab ich den Inhalator verloren." Er fing an im Laub herumzusuchen. „Vielleicht wurde die Leiche verschleppt." „Hauptsache, ich finde den Inhalator wieder, der kostet 80 Mäuse." Plötzlich stand hinter ihnen ein Mann. Lys bemerkte ihn und stieß Kentin an, der daraufhin aufstand und sich umdrehte. „Was sucht ihr hier?" sagte der Mann. Er kam auf sie zu, trug Lederjacke, war dunkelhaarig und hatte blaue Augen. Lys fuhr sich nervös über die Haare. „He? Das ist Privatbesitz!" „Ehm, sorry Mann, wussten wir nicht." sagte Lys schließlich. „Wir haben nur... nach etwas gesucht."stotterte Kentin unter dem strengen Blick des Mannes, der nun die Augenbrauen hob. „Vergiss es." Der Mann warf ihm den Inhalator zu und ging weg. "Verschwinden wir, ich muss zur Arbeit." „Ken, das war Castiel Hale! Er ist ein paar Jahre älter als wir, erinnerst du dich?" „An was denn?" „Seine Familie? Vor zehn Jahren wurden alle durch ein Feuer getötet." „Wieso kam er zurück?" Lys schüttelte den Kopf und stieß die Luft aus. „Komm schon." Damit verließen sie den Wald wieder.

Kentin war nun bei seiner Arbeit, einer Tierklinik/Heim und schaute besorgt zur Tür hinaus, da es anfangen würde zu donnern. Er drehte das Schild an der Tür auf Geschlossen und ging dann zurück und bereitete Medizin für seine Wunde vor. Doch als er den Verband abmachte, war die Wunde spurlos verheilt.

Er machte trotzdem mit seiner Arbeit weiter und zog einen Sack voller Katzenfutter in den Raum der Katzen. „Hey ihr Kätzchen." Doch die Kätzchen waren ziemlich mies drauf. Sie fauchten und miauten missmutig. Sie fingen sogar an in ihren Käfigen zu randalieren und sie zum Ruckeln zu bringen, was Kentin erschrocken den Sack fallen lassen ließ. Schließlich ging er rückwärts aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür. Dann hörte er ein Klopfen an der Eingangstür. Es war Melody, die mit nassen Haaren verzweifelt versuchte gehört zu werden. Kentin ging zur Tür und öffnete. „Ich hab ihn nicht gesehen, ich hab nicht auf die Straße gesehen." weinte sie. „ich wollte nur einen Song auf meinem I-Pod wechseln und dann der Hund." sie deutete nach hinten. „der kam einfach aus dem Nichts!" „Schon gut, alles gut. Schon gut, Weißt du noch wo's passiert ist?" fragte Kentin. „Dann schick ich die Tieraufsicht hin." „Nein." schluchzte sie. „Ich meine, ja, ich weiß wo's passiert ist, aber der Hund, er ist..." Sie deutete wieder nach hinten. „Ok, wo ist er?" „In meinem Auto."

Sie liefen durch den Regen zu Melodys Auto und sie öffnete den Kofferraum. Der Hund fing sofort an zu bellen und zu knurren, was Melody erschrocken aufkeuchen und zurückweichen ließ. Sie hielt sich umschlungen, vor Kälte und Kentin stütze sie jetzt auch. „Alles OK? Er hat nur Angst." „Nicht nur er." „Mal sehen, ob er mich ranlässt." Er ließ Melody los und näherte sich dem immer noch bellenden und knurrenden Hund. Kentin starrte dem Hund in die Augen und seine Augen leuchteten golden. Der Hund winselte und legte sich hin. So konnten sie ihn in die Klinik bringen und Kentin konnte ihn provisorisch untersuchen. „Ich schätze, sein Bein ist gebrochen." sagte er zu Melody. „Ich hab zugesehen wie man Schienen anlegt. Ich mach das schon, aber zuerst werd ich ihm ein Schmerzmittel geben." Melody nickte und versuchte sich aufzuwärmen. „Eh, ich..ich geb dir ein Shirt von mir." schlug Kentin gentlemanlike vor. „Oh, nur keine Umstände."lächelte Melody bescheiden. Trotzdem reichte er ihr eins. „Hier." Sie lächelte, nahm es entgegen und ging aus dem Raum. Er streichelte den Hund, aber fing dann doch an hinzusehen, als sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm aus ihrem nassen Top schlüpfte. Der Hund fing an zu winseln und sah ihn an. Ken schaute von Melody weg und den Hund an. „Was?" fragte er. „Ich guck nicht hin."

Als Melody wiederkam, war Kentin gerade fertig dem Hund die Schiene anzulegen. Das beige Shirt von ihm war ihr viel zu groß, aber wenigstens nicht nass. „Danke für deine Hilfe. Ich komm mir ziemlich erbärmlich vor." Ken musste lächeln. „Wieso denn?" „Keine Ahnung. Ich bin wie son Mädchen durchgedreht." Er grinste. „Es ging so." „Ich bin wie ein kleines Mädchen durchgedreht, das bin ich nicht." sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Was bist du dann?" „Auf jeden Fall taffer. Dachte ich jedenfalls." „Ich wär auch durchgedreht. Wahrscheinlich hätt ich sogar geheult und nicht gerade wie ein Mann, eher wie das wehleidigste Mädchen aller Zeiten." Sie mussten beide lachen. „Das wär erbärmlich." „Da hast du recht." Kentin sah zum Hund. „Sieht aus als würde ers durchstehen." Melody nickte. „Wenn du willst, könnte er sogar dein Haustier werden." „Ich denke nicht." sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach, komm schon! Er verklagt dich sonst. Diese Rasse ist sehr Prozess-süchtig." Melody erwiderte nichts, sah ihn erst an und streichelte dann den Hund. „Siehst du? Er hat dich gern." Kentin sah sie an. „Was ist?" fragte sie, als sie es bemerkte. „Es tut mir leid, die Wimper auf deiner Wange..." „Ah, sicher vom Weinen." Sie wischte mit Kentins Shirtärmel über ihre Wange. Doch die Wimper war noch da. Kentin hob langsam die Hand und wischte sie sanft weg. Melody lächelte. „Danke."

Schließlich brachte er sie wieder zu ihrem Auto, als es aufgehört hatte zu regnen. „Also, ähm.. ich hab mich gefragt, ich meine... ist wirklich Familienabend am Freitag? Oder hättest du Lust mit mir zu dieser Party zu gehen?" Melody strich sich ihr Haar hinters Ohr. „Der Familienabend war eine Lüge." gab sie zu. Kentin lachte erleichtert. „Also ist das jetzt ein Ja?" Sie lächelte. „Definitiv ja." Damit stieg sie in ihr Auto und fuhr weg.

Als Kentin an diesem Abend in sein Bett fiel, lächelte er. Er sah kopfüber aus seinem Fenster am Kopfende des Bettes, aus dem man einen super Blick auf den fast vollen Mond hatte. Schließlich schlief er ein und als er wieder aufwachte, lag er nicht mehr in seinem Bett sondern im Wald, auf Laub. In einer geschützten kleinen Höhle unter einem Baum, an einem See. Langsam ging er durch den nebeligen Wald und hörte wieder ein Geräusch. Er sah sich um und plötzlich sah er wieder die Bestie. Er rannte los, als die Bestie sich in Bewegung setzte, lief parallel zu ihr, um sie im Blick zu behalten. Plötzlich war da ein Zaun über den er sprang und er landete im Wasser. Nach Luft schnappend tauchte er auf und sah sich entsetzt um, bis er erkannte, dass er im Pool eines Nachbarn war, der gerade seinen Garten mit einem Schlauch wässerte und ihn verwirrt anstarrte. „Guten Morgen." sagte Kentin und machte, dass er nach Hause und in die Schule kam.

In der Schule war er in Uniform an seinem Schließfach, als Leigh kam und sein Schließfach zuknallte. „Hallo, kleiner Mann. Wie wär's, wenn du mir erzählst, wo du das Zeug her hast?"

„Was?" „Wo. Hast du. Dieses Zeug her? Raus mit der Sprache!" zischte Leigh. Kentin sah ihn verwirrt an. „Meine Mum geht eigentlich für uns einkaufen." „Hör zu, McCall. Du sagst mir jetzt was es ist und wo du es her hast, denn es ist unmöglich uns da draußen auf dem Feld derartig in den Arsch zu treten, ohne chemisch nachzuhelfen!" Kentin hob nun endlich verstehend die Augenbrauen. „Oh, du meinst Steroide!" Er war wieder verwirrt. „Nimmst du Steroide?" Wütend packte Leigh ihn am Shirt und drückte ihn gegen die Spinde. „Was zur Hölle ist mit dir los, McCall?!" „Was mit mir los ist?" Leigh nickte. „Du willst es wirklich wissen?" Er ließ ihn los. „Fein! Ich nämlich auch! Denn ich kann Dinge sehen, hören und riechen, die ich eigentlich nicht sehen, hören und riechen dürfte und ich kann Dinge tun, die einfach unmöglich sind! Ich schlafwandle mitten in den Wäldern und bin ziemlich davon überzeugt, dass ich völlig den Verstand verloren habe!" Er atmete nach dieser Ansprache erst mal durch. Leigh lachte kurz auf. „Du findest das witzig? Oder, McCall? Du verbirgst doch etwas. Ich werde es herausfinden. Egal wie lange es dauert!" Damit schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Spinde direkt neben Kens Kopf und ging wütend weg.

Auf dem Feld bereitete Kentin sich gerade auf das Probespiel vor, als Lys angerannt kam. „Ken! Ken, warte mal!" „Lys, die erste Runde geht gleich los, kann das nicht warten?" „Nur eine Sekunde, OK? Ich hab wieder abgehört. Die Spurenanalyse aus dem Labor in Richmond ist gekommen. Die haben Tierhaare an der Leiche gefunden!" „Lys, ich muss jetzt los." „Warte! Ken, du glaubst nicht, was das für ein Tier war! Es war ein Wolf..." Doch Ken hatte ihn nicht mehr gehört.

Coach Finstock blies in seine Pfeife. „Also los, alle mal herkommen! Stellt euch auf, kommt schon. Kommt schon!" Melody lief am Rand des Spielfeldes vorbei und winkte Kentin zu, Kentin hob die behandschuhte Hand und winkte zurück. „Du hast ne Frage, McCall?" „Was?" „Hast du ne Frage, McCall, wegen der Hand?" Verdutzt ließ Ken schnell die Hand sinken. „Oh nein, ich hatte nur... nichts, schon gut." „Okay! Ihr wisst wie das läuft!" Einige Spieler nickten, Lys jedoch sah verwirrt aus. „Wenn ihr es nicht schafft, werdet ihr mit Sicherheit den Rest der Saison auf der Bank sitzen. Schafft ihr es...seid ihr dabei, eure Freundin liebt euch, eure Eltern sind stolz auf euch! Ha?! Alles andere ist dann, ein Kinderspiel." Er war von Spieler zu Spieler gegangen und hatte sie aufgerüttelt. Nun war er bei Ken angekommen. „Jetzt geht da raus und zeigt mir, was ihr könnt! Macht schon!" „Na los, Jungs, na los!" rief Leigh und sie stellten sich auf. Ken dachte schon, er bekommt nie mal den Ball, als er doch überraschend in seinem Schläger landete. Und er rannte los. Er wich einem Gegner aus, doch wurde von Leigh geschubst, sodass er hinfiel. Leigh hob seinen Helm an, um ihn höhnisch anzulächeln. Wütend stand Kentin wieder auf. Beim Anstoß gewann Kentin den Ball von Leigh und rannte los. Er wich den Gegnern grandios aus und als 3 Verteidiger auf ihn zustürmten, schlug er einfach über sie einen Salto und versenkte den Ball im Tor. Der Coach war verblüfft und das Publikum, ebenso wie Melody, jubelten und klatschten laut. Grinsend hob Ken die Arme und wurde von seinen Teamkameraden empfangen, die ihm begeistert auf die Schulter klopften. "McCall! Hierher, sofort!" Ken lief zum Coach rüber und zog seinen Helm ab. "Was in aller Welt war das denn, he?! Das ist ein Lacrosse Feld! Willst du hier für das... Gymnastikteam trainieren?!" "Nein, Coach." "Was zur Hölle war das dann?" "Keine wollte nur den Ball reinkriegen..." "Ja, McCall. Du hast ihn reingekriegt. Und jetzt rate mal: Du bist dabei!" Er schlug ihm grinsend gegen die Schulter. "Du bist in der ersten Reihe!" Das Publikum jubelte laut im Stehen und Ken grinste glücklich. Lys blieb besorgt und nachdenklich sitzen.

Zuhause recherchierte Lys im Internet nach Lykanthropie und Eisenhut und Silber. Als es an der Tür klopfte zuckte er erschrocken zusammen und klappte den Laptop zu. Vor der Tür stand Kentin. "Komm rein. Das musst du dir ansehen!" Ken trat ein und Lys schloss die Tür hinter ihm. „Ich hab die ganze Nacht gelesen, Webseiten, Bücher, alle möglichen Informationen!" „Wie viel Ritalin hast du schon geschluckt?" fragte Ken grinsend. (AU: Ritalin ist ein verschreibungspflichtiges Medikament für ADHS, also hat Lys/Stiles es, deswegen ist er auch so hyperaktiv und hibbelig)

Lys saß nun wieder in seinem Schreibtischstuhl.„Sehr viel." Ken grinste erneut. „OK, egal, hör einfach zu!" Er drehte sich in seinem Drehstuhl mit einem Papier in der Hand zu Ken um. „Geht es um die Leiche? Wissen sie, wer's getan hat?" fragte Ken und setzte sich auf Lys' Bett. „Nein, sie befragen immer noch die Leute, sogar Castiel Hale." „Den haben wir doch neulich im Wald gesehn." „Ja, genau der, aber darum geht's nicht OK?!" „Sondern?" fragte Ken belustigt. „Kannst du dich an meinen Scherz erinnern? Das ist kein Scherz mehr. Der Wolf.. und dann der Biss. Ich hab angefangen, darüber zu lesen." Er stand aufgeregt auf. „Weißt du überhaupt wieso ein Wolf heult?"

„Sollte ich?" „Es ist ein Signal. Wenn ein Wolf alleine ist, heult er, um dem Rest des Rudels mitzuteilen, wo er ist. Also, wenn du einen Wolf heulen gehört hast, könnte es sein, dass vielleicht ein ganzes Rudel in der Nähe gewesen ist." „Ein ganzes Wolfsrudel?" „Nein. Werwölfe." Ken stand ungläubig auf. „Und dafür verschwendest du ernsthaft meine Zeit?" Er hob seinen Rucksack auf. „In einer Stunde will ich Melody abholn." Er wollte gehen, doch Lys hielt ihn zurück. „Ich hab dich heut auf dem Feld gesehen, Ken. Was du da getan hast, war mehr als überwältigend, es war unmöglich!" Ken schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab nur n Tor geschossen." Er wollte gehen, doch Lys hielt ihn wieder auf. „Nein! Du hast ein unglaubliches Tor geschossen!" Lys nahm Kens Rucksack und legte ihn wieder aufs Bett. „Die Art wie du dich bewegt hast, die Geschwindigkeit, die Reflexe. Menschen können so was nicht einfach über Nacht! Die Sehfähigkeit und die Sinne, glaubst du, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, dass du den Inhalator nicht mehr brauchst?!" „OK, Alter, ich kann darüber jetzt nicht nachdenken. Wir reden morgen." „WAS?! Morgen? Nein, heute Nacht ist Vollmond, kapierst du das?" „Was ziehst du hier für ne Show ab? Endlich bin ich in der ersten Reihe, habe ein Date mit einem Mädchen, von dem ich nicht glauben kann, dass sie mit mir ausgehen will, alles in meinem Leben ist irgendwie perfekt und du willst alles ruinieren?!" Lys hatte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt und sah ein paar Bilder an, die er ausgedruckt hatte. „Ich versuche doch nur, dir zu helfen. Du bist verflucht, Kentin. Es geht nicht nur darum, dass der Mond dich physisch verändern wird. Es wird auch dann passieren, wenn dein Blutdurst seinen Höhepunkt erreicht." Kens Blick hatte sich verdüstert während Lys' Rede und es wurde nicht besser. „ Sagtest du Blutdurst?" wiederholte er. „Ja, dein Drang zu töten." „Ich verspüre jetzt schon den Drang zu töten, Lys." sagte Ken. „Hör dir das an:" Lys schnappte sich ein Buch. „Die Veränderung kann durch alles ausgelöst werden, was den Puls beschleunigt." Er drehte sich wieder zu Kentin. „Alles klar? Noch nie hat jemand deinen Puls so beschleunigt wie Melody! Du musst das Date absagen!" Er lief zu Kens Tasche und wollte sein Handy rausholen. „Du musst sie sofort anrufen!" „Was tust du da?" „Ich sage das Date für dich ab." „Nein, gib mir das Handy!" Ken schubste Lys wütend gegen die Wand und hatte die Faust erhoben. Geschockt starrte Lys auf die Faust, das Handy hatte er schon fallen gelassen. Wütend schlug Ken den Schreibtischstuhl um. Er atmete heftig. Als er sich beruhigt hatte, realisierte er, was er getan hatte. „Ähm... tut mir leid. Ich muss mich jetzt fertig machen. Für die Party." Er hob seinen Rucksack vom Bett und ging zur Tür. Dort blieb er stehen und sah Lys nochmals an. „Es tut mir leid." Dann ging er endgültig. Verzweifelt schlug Lys seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. Dann stellte er seinen Stuhl auf und starrte auf die Rückseite. Dort prangten 3 deutliche tiefe Kratzspuren von Kens Fingern...

Ken war zuhause und hatte geduscht. Ein Handtuch war um seine Hüfte geschlungen und er wollte gerade aus dem Bad gehen, als er zusammen zuckte, da seine Mutter Kim McCall hinter der Tür lehnte. „Mom!" Sie lachte. „Ist das eine Party oder ein Date?" fragte sie. „Vielleicht beides." antwortete er lächelnd. Sie fragte lächelnd weiter: „Und ihr Name?" „Melody." „Melody." wiederholte sie lächelnd. „Nett." Sie hielt ihm ihre Autoschlüssel hin. Er freute sich und umschloss die Schlüssel mit beiden Händen. „Dankeschön." „Wir müssen uns nicht mehr unterhalten, oder?" Er sah sie vielsagend an. "Mom, ich red nicht mit dir über Safer-Sex!" Sie lachte auf. „Oho mein Gott, nein, ich meinte eigentlich dass du den Tank auffüllst, gib sie mir wieder!" scherzte sie. „Ist das dein Ernst?" fragte Ken. „Und wie Ernst, darauf kannst du deinen Hintern verwetten, ich will doch nicht mit einer schwangeren 16-jährigen in irgendeiner Reality-Show landen."

Nach dem Gespräch holte Ken Melody von zuhause ab. Sie trug eine weiße Bluse und eine schwarze Blazerjacke darüber. Ihre Haare waren lockig und sie trug viele schöne Armbänder. Er war baff.

Als sie an der Party ankamen, war sie schon in vollem Gange. Es gab einen Pool und viel Bier in diesen roten Bechern. Hinter einem kleinen Feuer entdeckte Ken überraschend Castiel Hale, der ihn beobachtete. Castiel stand vor einem Gitter in dem ein Hund war, der wütend bellte. Wahrscheinlich wegen Castiel. Er drehte sich kurz zu dem Hund um und sah dann wieder zu Kentin zurück. Melody sprach Ken an. „Alles OK?" „Was? Ja." nickte er und sah sie an. „Alles gut." Als er wieder zu Castiel schauen wollte, war der verschwunden und offensichtlich über das Dach wolfsartig verschwunden. Melody hielt Ken ihre Hand hin und er lächelte und ergriff sie. Sie gingen tanzen und es knisterte ziemlich. Ken sah Leigh und Rosalya an einer Ecke rummachen und das Rosalya ihn beobachtete. Er wandte den Blick ab. Kurz bevor er und Melody sich küssen konnten, verkrampfte sich seine Hand in ihrem Shirt und er merkte, dass etwas anders war. Er hatte auf einmal Schmerzen. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Melody. „Ich bin gleich zurück." sagte Kentin und ging los zu seinem Auto. Er konnte kaum noch sehen, sah nur noch verschwommen, auf dem Weg begegneten ihm ein besorgter Lys und andere Leute die ihn kannten, doch er stolperte zu seinem Auto und fuhr so schnell es ging nach Hause. Melody sah traurig zu wie er wegfuhr. „Melody." Sie wandte sich um und hinter ihr stand Castiel Hale. „Ich bin ein Freund von Kentin." Sie wandte sich nochmal zur Straße um, auf der er schon längst verschwunden war. Castiel war näher gekommen. „Mein Name ist Castiel." lächelte er, als sie sich wieder zu ihm wandte.

Kentin hatte es irgendwie nach Hause und in sein Zimmer geschafft. Durch sein Fenster konnte er den Vollmond sehen. Er setzte sich in die Badewanne unter die Dusche noch mit seiner Hose an. Er hatte wieder Schmerzen und als er seine Hände ansah, sah er wie lange gelbe Nägel aus den Spitzen wuchsen. Entsetzt starrte er sie an. Dann stand er vor dem Spiegel und wischte das Beschlagene weg. Zuerst sah er nur seine Augen. Dann seine Nase und schließlich seinen Mund aus dem nun oben und unten Reißzähne ragten. Seine Augen wurden golden. Es klopfte an der Tür. „Geh weg!" rief er angestrengt. Lys ließ nicht locker. „Ken, ich bins!" Ken ging zur Tür und öffnete sie ein wenig. „Lass mich rein, Ken, ich kann dir helfen!" „Nein." keuchte Kentin. „Hör zu, du musst Melody finden."

„Ihr geht es gut, ich hab gesehen wie sie von der Party nach Hause gefahren wurde, alles bestens." „Ich glaube, ich weiß, wer es ist." „Wer?! Lass mich rein, dann können wir reden!" „ Es ist Castiel. Castiel Hale ist der Werwolf. Er ist derjenige, der mich gebissen und das Mädchen im Wald ermordet hat! " „Ken. Castiel hat auch Melody nach Hause gefahren." Ken schlug die Tür zu und verriegelte sie. „Ken!"

Kentin sprang aus dem Fenster und landete supercool unten auf dem nassen Rasen. Dann wuchsen seine Ohren, wurden spitz und sein Gesicht veränderte sich. Er hatte mehr Haare an den Armen und im Gesicht. Er hob es und heulte gruselig den Vollmond an, dass aber eher wie ein Knurren klang. (AU: Die Heuler sind in echt tatsächlich Gorillaschreie, weswegen sie auch nicht so toll typisch als Wolfsheulen erkennbar sind.. XD)

Am Reservat stand ein Auto, auf das Ken sprang und kopfüber durch Windschutzscheibe spähte, doch niemand saß dort drinnen. Er sprang vom Wagen und lief in den Wald.

Lys kam mit seinem Jeep bei Melody zuhause an und klingelte. „Komm schon, komm schon, komm schon..."

Ken rannte durch den Wald, er konnte im Dunkeln sehen. Er lief teilweise auf allen Vieren, da er so schneller vorankam.

Endlich wurde die Haustür geöffnet und Allisons Mutter Charlotte Argent stand dort. Sie starrte ihn durchdringend an „Hi, ... Sie wissen nicht wer ich bin.. ein Freund Ihrer Tochter... das klingt jetzt sicher irgendwie verrückt, um ehrlich zu sein, sehr verrückt, also verrückt wahrscheinlich nicht mal annähernd..." „Melody!" rief Charlotte nach oben. „ Es ist für dich." Melody erschien auf dem ersten Stock am Treppengeländer nur in ihrer Bluse. Entsetzt starrte Lys sie an.

Ken sah im Wald Melodys Jacke an einem Ast hängen. Er hörte ein Geräusch hinter sich und drehte sich um. Er sah sich suchend um. „Wo ist sie?" sagte er in einer gruseligen Werwolf-Stimme. „In Sicherheit." ertönte Castiel Hales Stimme. Ken drehte sich in die eine Richtung. „Vor dir." fuhr Castiel fort, dessen Stimme jetzt aus der anderen Richtung zu kommen schien. Castiel stürzte sich auf ihn, rollte sich mit ihm über den Boden und hielt ihn dann gegen einen Baum gedrückt fest. (AU: Okayy... das kann man jetzt auch anders verstehen... ^^ Aber es ist nichts romantisches!)

„Was hast du ihr angetan?!" fragte Ken wütend. „Shht! Ruhig." Castiel sah irgendetwas in der Ferne. „Zu spät. Sie sind schon hier. Lauf!" Castiel lief los und ließ Ken somit los. Ken sah sich verwirrt um und rannte in die andere Richtung, doch ein Blendpfeil explodierte an einem Baumstamm und Ken konnte für kurze Zeit nichts mehr sehen. Dann wurde ein weiterer Pfeil abgefeuert, der sich in seinen Arm und in einen Baumstamm bohrte. Ken schrie vor Schmerz auf. Und dann kamen die Jäger. Ein Mann mit blonden, leicht angegrauten Haaren in der Mitte hielt die Armbrust und ließ sie nun sinken. Castiel beobachtete es. „Schnappt ihn." sagte der Jäger zu den anderen zwei. Doch die wurden nacheinander weggeschleudert und erledigt und Castiel konnte Ken befreien, der mit ihm wegrannte. Der Jäger sah ihnen nach.

Ken blieb nach einigen Metern keuchend an einen Baumstamm gelehnt stehen. Er fing an wieder normal auszusehen und sich zu beruhigen. „Wer war das?" keuchte er. „Jäger." antwortete Castiel. „Sie jagen uns schon seit Jahrhunderten." „Uns?! Du meinst dich! Du hast mir das angetan!" richtete sich Ken wütend auf. „Ist das wirklich so schlimm, Kentin? Das du besser sehen und deutlicher hören kannst? Dich schneller bewegen kannst, als je ein Mensch zu träumen wagt? Die meisten Menschen würden dafür töten, um so zu sein wie du. Der Biss ist ein Geschenk." „Ich will das nicht." keuchte Ken. „Und ob. Du wirst mich noch brauchen, wenn du lernen willst, wie man es kontrolliert." Er beugte sich zu Ken vor und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Also du und ich Kentin, sind jetzt Brüder." Damit ließ er ihn allein mit seinem schmerzendem Arm, der nur langsam verheilte.

Schließlich lief Ken auf der Straße langsam nach Hause, es war schon wieder hell, als plötzlich Lys in seinem Jeep auftauchte und neben ihm anhielt. Ken stieg ein. „Weißt du was mir am meisten Sorgen macht?" sagte Ken, als sie schon losgefahren waren. Er hatte jetzt eine Jacke über sich liegen. „Wenn du jetzt Melody sagst, schlag ich dir den Schädel ein." antwortete Lys. „Sie wird mich jetzt sicher hassen." „Ach. Das bezweifle ich. Du solltest dir ne verdammt gute Ausrede einfallen lassen. Oder du könntest ihr... einfach die Wahrheit sagen, und... in der Tatsache schwelgen, dass du ein durchgeknallter Werwolf bist." Ken sah in verwirrt an. „Mhm.. blöde Idee." lenkte Lys ein. „Hey, wir stehen das durch!" Er schlug ihm leicht auf den Rücken. „Komm schon, wenns sein muss, kette ich dich persönlich bei Vollmond an und füttere dich mit lebenden Mäusen." Ken sah ihn an. „Ich hatte mal ne Boa. Ich kann so was." Ken lachte kurz auf und Lys lächelte zufrieden.

Nach der Schule wartete Ken auf Melody, in seiner Lacrosse-Uniform um sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. „Was ist passiert? Du hast mich auf der Party einfach sitzen lassen." Ken stand auf, als Melody an ihm vorbeiging und lief ihr hinterher. „Ja. Ja, ich weiß, es tut mir echt leid, wirklich. Aber...du musst mir glauben, dass ich einen Grund dafür hatte." „Gings dir nicht gut?" „Irgendwas hat mich attackiert." Sie blieben stehen. „Gibt es noch eine andere Erklärung?" „Kannst du dich nicht einfach dazu durchringen mir zu vertrauen?" Sie zog geräuschvoll die Luft ein. „Bereu ich das hinterher?" grinste sie. „Schon möglich." Sie lachte. „Also ist das ein Ja und ne zweite Chance?" „Definitiv Ja."

Ein Auto hupte, offensichtlich ein roter Landrover und Melody sah rüber. „Das ist mein Dad. Ich werd jetzt gehen." Damit ging sie zum Auto und Ken drehte sich um und wollte in die andere Richtung gehen, doch blieb er stehen. Und als ob er etwas geahnt hätte, drehte er sich um und sah Melodys Vater, Dake Argent. Es war der Jäger von letzter Nacht, der ihn nun anlächelte. Ken winkte halbherzig und Melody lächelte ihm durch das Autofenster zu...

TO BE CONTINUED...

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

So das war das erste Kapitel. Ich hoff, es hat euch gefallen ^^

LG

Ronjale55


	2. Zweite Chance in der 1 Reihe

Hier das zweite Kapi ^^

LG

Ronjale55

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ken lief völlig fertig in der Umkleide zu seinem Spind, nachdem er erkannt hatte, dass Melodys Vater ein Werwolf-Jäger war. Er ließ seinen Stick zu Boden fallen, zog die Armschoner aus und sein Hemd und ließ sie ebenfalls fallen. Lys kam vorbei und hielt inne, als er ihn sah. Ken lehnte sich völlig fertig gegen die Spindtür. "Hast du dich bei Melody entschuldigt?" "Ja." "Also gibt sie dir ne zweite Chance, oder..?" "Ja." "Ja? Alles klar, dann ist doch alles gut." grinsend wollte er weggehen, doch Kens "Nein." hielt ihn auf. "Nein?" Verwirrt schaute er ihn an. "Erinnerst du dich an die Jäger? Ihr Dad ist einer von ihnen." "Ihr Dad?" "Er hat mich angeschossen." "Melodys Vater?" "Ja, mit einer Armbrust." Lys hielt kurz inne um es zu verarbeiten. "Melodys Va-?" "JA, IHR VATER!" rief Ken aufgewühlt. Er atmete heftig und geriet dann in Panik. "Oh mein Gott!" Er schlug seinen Kopf gegen den Spind. Lys stürzte zu ihm, um ihn zu beruhigen. "Oh nein, nicht Ken! Reiß dich zusammen!" Er schlug ihm leicht gegen die Wange . "OK! Hey, er hat dich aber nicht erkannt, richtig? Richtig?" "Nein, nein, ich glaube nicht." "Wei- weiß sie das über ihn?" Entsetzt sah Ken Lys an. "Keine Ahnung. Wenn sie es weiß..." "Hör mir zu!" Es pfiff zu Beginn des Spiels. "..das könnte schlimm werden!" "OK! Konzentrier dich auf das Spiel." Lys schnappte Kens Ausrüstung und drückte sie gegen seine Brust. "Hier, Ken, zieh das an. Hier, dein Stick. Konzentrier dich nur auf das Spiel, ok? Das ist alles. Jetzt komm endlich raus!" Er schlug ihm gegen die Schultern um ihn aufzurütteln. "Klar, Mann..."

Der Coach pfiff. "Und los. Immer in Zweiergruppen. Leigh, nimm dir heute einen langen Stick. Das ist mein Junge." Leigh stellte sich als einzigster Verteidiger vors Tor. Und er war gut. Keiner schaffte es vorbei oder landete einen Treffer. "Genau so machst du's, Leigh, genau so! Greenberg, schneller verdammt! Dreh noch ne Runde, wird's bald Greenberg! Und los jetzt. McCall, worauf wartest du?" rief Coach Finstock. Ken hatte nicht aufgepasst, er stand nun am Anfang der Reihe der Angreifer. "Na los!" Der Coach pfiff und Kentin rannte los. Doch Leigh blockte ihn frontal und Ken landete schmerzhaft auf dem Boden. "Hey, McCall. McCall." lachte der Coach und lief los zu ihm. Leigh sah Ken hämisch grinsend an. "Willst du immer noch in der ersten Reihe spieln?" Immer noch grinsend stellte Leigh sich wieder auf seine Position. Wütend rappelte Ken sich hoch. Finstock kam nun bei ihm an. "Meine... meine Großmutter kann sich viel schneller bewegen." Ken beugte sich nach vorne und hielt den Kopf gesenkt. "Und die ist tot." Besorgt sah Lys zu Ken. "Denkst du, du könntest schneller laufen, als der leblose Körper meiner seligen toten Großmutter?" "Ja, Coach." Leigh grinste. Ken beobachtete ihn, seine Augen waren golden. "Ich kann dich nicht hören." "Ja, Coach!" "Das wirst du uns sicher gleich zeigen." flüsterte Finstock ihm ins Ohr. Ken lief zurück zum Anfang der Reihe. "McCall fängt gleich noch mal an. McCall fängt gleich nochmal an!" rief der Coach. Leigh grinste weiterhin. Der Coach pfiff. "Los jetzt!" Ken rannte los, Leigh versuchte erneut ihn zu blocken, doch diesmal wurde er umgestoßen. Er hielt sich die Schulter. Ken hielt sich den Kopf, und ging in die Knie, da er drohte sich zu verwandeln. Lys rannte besorgt zu ihm, die anderen zu Leigh. "Ken?" "Woah, woah, woah." machte der Coach und hob die Hände um die anderen zurückzuhalten. "Ich kann es nicht kontrollieren. Es passiert." flüsterte Ken. "Was?! Gleich hier?! Jetzt?! Komm schon, steh auf, los!" Er bugsierte Ken vom Feld. "Ganz vorsichtig. Ganz ruhig, Leute." sagte Finstock. Castiel stand an der Tribüne und beobachtete Kentin.

Ken und Lys waren nun an der Umkleide angekommen. "Komm hier rein." Lys ließ Ken los. "Okay, Ken, hör zu..." Ken hob den Kopf, schon fast vollständig verwandelt und schrie: "Geh weg von mir!" Erschrocken stolperte Lys zurück, fiel hin, kroch rückwärts über den Boden, richtete sich wieder auf und versteckte sich hinter einer Spindreihe. Doch Ken sprang einfach auf die Spinde und knurrte. Er sah alles in rot, auch wie Lys nun weiter versuchte mit dem Leben davonzukommen. Ken kletterte auf die Querbalken der Decke und lauerte. Lys versuchte bis zum Ausgang zu kommen. Er stolperte halb über eine Bank doch grade als er beim Ausgang war, sprang Ken runter. Lys stolperte gegen den Feuerlöscher, der neben der Tür hing, schnappte ihn sich und richtete ihn auf Ken und betätigte ihn. Der Schaum irritierte Ken und Lys nutzte das um rückwärts aus der Tür zu stolpern. Dann versteckte er sich neben ihr. Ken war durch den Schaum zurückgewichen und saß nun auf einer Bank. Er nahm den Helm ab. "Lys!" Lys lugte hervor und war erleichtert Ken wieder normal zu sehen. "Was ist passiert?" fragte Ken. Lys ließ erschöpft den Feuerlöscher fallen, zog einen Handschuh aus und warf ihn beiseite. "Du wolltest mich umbringen." Nun zog er den anderen Handschuh aus, behielt ihn aber in der Hand. Lys ging vor Ken in die Hocke. "Wie ich es vorausgesagt habe. Dein ansteigender Puls, deine Wut! Das ist der Auslöser." "Aber das ist Lacrosse! Ein sehr brutales Spiel, falls dir das entgangen ist!" "Es wird noch brutaler, wenn es damit endet, dass du auf dem Spielfeld jemanden tötest! Du musst aussteigen, du kannst nicht antreten." "Aber ich bin... in der ersten Reihe." "Jetzt nich mehr."

Kentin kam zuhause in sein Zimmer, legte seinen Rucksack mit seinem Lacrosse-Stick beiseite und warf sich aufs Bett. Seine Mom kam vorbei und klopfte gegen den Türrahmen. "Hey.". Ken drehte den Kopf zu ihr und nuschelte ein sehr undeutliches "Hey." "Hab eigentlich ne Spätschicht, aber Samstag nehm ich mir frei um dein erstes Spiel zu sehen." lächelte Kim. "Nein, das kannst du nicht." "Hm, und ob ich das kann." Sie kam zu ihm ans Bett. "Das wird uns sicher nicht gleich ärmer machen. Nicht völlig. Hey, was stimmt mit deinen Augen nicht?" Erschrocken richtete Ken sich auf und starrte sie an. "Du siehst aus als hättest du tagelang nicht geschlafen." "Oh, das ist es nicht, ich bin nur gestresst." "Nur gestresst? Sonst nichts?" "Hausaufgaben.." "Du nimmst doch keine Drogen, oder?" grinste sie, weil sie es lächerlich fand. "Noch nicht." "Noch - achso! Entschuldige, aber was meinst du mit noch nicht? Hast du jemals Drogen genommen?" "Du vielleicht?" fragte er müde zurück. Kim erkannte, dass es nichts bringen würde das Thema weiterzuführen. "Geh schlafen." sagte sie und verließ sein Zimmer.

Lys rief Ken per Videochat an. Ken setzte sich an seinen Mac und Lys zielte grinsend mit einer Spielzeuglaserpistole auf ihn und feuerte, dann legte er sie weg.

"Was gibt's Neues?" fragte Ken müde. "Leigh hat einen Gelenksprung in der Schulter." "Wegen mir?!" "Weil er ein Trottel ist." "Kann er denn spieln?" "Das wissen sie noch nicht. Jetzt hängt alles am Samstag von dir ab, Ken." Kentin schloss erschöpft die Augen und ließ den Kopf hängen. Lys beugte sich vor, da er in Kentins Hintergrund etwas gesehen hatte. "Was?" fragte Ken. Lys fing an zu tippen. "Es scheint, als.." "Es scheint als was?" Doch der Chat hing. Ken tippte ungeduldig auf der Tastatur rum. "Verdammt!" Dann ging es endlich weiter. "Wäre jemand hinter dir." "Was?" Ken vergrößerte sein Videobild und tatsächlich stand jemand hinter ihm. Es war Castiel Hale. Er packte ihn und drückte ihn mit dem Gesicht gegen die Wand. "Ich hab dich heute auf dem Feld gesehen." zischte er bedrohlich. "Wovon redest du überhaupt?!" "Du hast dich vor ihren Augen verwandelt! Wenn sie rausfinden, was du bist, finden sie das auch über mich raus. Über uns alle! Und dann sind nicht nur die Jäger hinter uns her, sondern jeder!" "Sie.. Sie haben nichts gesehn! Ich schwöre!" "Das werden sie auch nicht! Denn wenn du am Samstag versuchen solltest, dieses Spiel zu spielen.. werde ich dich eigenhändig umbringen!" Damit ließ er ihn los und verschwand. Erschöpft drehte Ken sich um und stützte sich auf den Knien ab. Castiel war durchs offene Fenster verschwunden...

Am nächsten Tag ging Ken zum Coach um auszusteigen. "Was soll das heißen, du kannst morgen Abend nicht spieln?" fragte Finstock verwirrt und ging mit Ken im Schlepptau in sein Büro. Ken schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Damit meine ich, dass ich morgen Abend nicht spielen kann." Boris saß nun mit verschränkten Armen auf seinem Schreibtisch. "Du meinst, du kannst es nicht erwarten, morgen zu spielen." "Nein, Coach, ich kann morgen Abend wirklich nicht dabei sein!" "Ich kann dir nicht folgen." "Es sind mehr persönliche Dinge..." Boris grinste. "Weiblicher Natur?" "Nein." "Oder ein Kerl? Weißt du, unser Goalie Danny steht auf Jungs." "Ja, ich weiß, aber das ist es nicht." "Denkst du nicht, dass Danny echt gut aussieht?" "Ja, er sieht gut aus, aber ich steh nicht auf Jungs! Und... und darum geht es auch überhaupt nicht!" "Was dann, nimmst du Drogen? Nimmst du... nimmst du Meth? Denn ich hatte einen Bruder, der von Meth abhängig war. Du hättest sehen sollen, was das mit seinen Zähnen angerichtet hat," Boris grinste. "Sie waren alle verrottet, das war einfach eklig." "Oh Mann. Und... was ist dann passiert?" "Er hat neue Zähne. Ist es das, worum du dir Sorgen machst? Hast du Angst verletzt zu werden, McCall?" "Nein, ich hab... ich kann einfach nicht mit... Aggressionen umgehen." "Siehst du, das ist es! Genau deshalb spielst du Lacrosse! Problem erkannt und gelöst." "Coach, ich kann morgen Abend nicht spieln!" Tanner stand auf. "Hör zu, McCall: In der ersten Reihe zu sein bedeutet, zwangsläufig die Verantwortung auf sich zu nehmen, in der ersten Reihe zu sein. Und wenn du die Verantwortung nicht schultern kannst, gehst du zurück auf die Reservebank, bist du bereit dazu bist." "Sie nehmen mich einfach aus dem Spiel, wenn ich nicht antreten?" "McCall! Spiel dieses Spiel!"

Ken ging erfolglos aus Coach Finstocks Büro und auf den Flur, als er eine Nachricht von seiner Mom bekam: "Heut Abend frei! Komm um das Spiel zu sehen. Freu mich drauf."

Melody kam die Schultreppe hinunter. "Hey." sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. "Hey." Er lächelte zurück. "Beschäftigt?" fragte sie. "Nein, nein.. Es ist nur meine Mom, sie ist nichts. Ich meine, es ist nichts! Für dich hab ich immer Zeit." "Das klingt sehr verlockend." lächelte Melody. Ken lächelte zurück. "Ich muss zum Französisch, aber ich wollte dir sagen, das ich morgen zu deinem Spiel komme." Entsetzt öffnete Ken den Mund. "Wirklich?" "Danach gehen wir alle aus, du, ich, Rosalya, Leigh. Das wird toll. Sag Lys, er soll auch kommen und halt mir zu Mittag nen Platz frei. Ich muss los." Sprachlos sah Ken ihr hinterher. "Gott..!"

Im Matheunterricht waren Ken und Rosalya an der Tafel um jeder eine Aufgabe zu lösen. Rosalya sprach ihn an. "Wieso geht das Gerücht um, dass du morgen nicht spielst?" Rosalya war eindeutig besser in Mathe als er, da sie viel schneller schrieb. "Das ist die Wahrheit." "Du wirst spielen, das ist die Wahrheit. Erst recht, weil du meinen Freund umgerannt hast und ihn auch noch verletzt hast!" "Er hat mich umgerannt, deshalb ist er verletzt!" "Hm..Leigh wird morgen spielen. Aber er wird nicht in Höchstform sein. Und ich mag es, wenn mein Freund.. ein bisschen mehr zur Sache geht." Verwirrt runzelte Ken die Stirn. "Okay..." "Ich gehe mit dem Captain des Siegerteams! Und sollten sie die Saison verlieren, würde ich mit dem Captain des Verliererteams gehen. Und ich geh nicht mit Losern." "Ein Spiel zu verliern wird niemanden umbringen! Es könnte sogar... jemanden retten.." "Schön! Dann spiel nicht! Wir werden trotzdem gewinnen. Und danach ausgehen, wie geplant. Dann werd ich Melody die heißen Spieler unseres Teams vorstellen..." Ken starrte sie an. "Und Kentin McCall kann zuhause bleiben und das Internet nach Pornos durchforsten." Rosalya schrieb die Lösung hin, legte die Kreide weg, klatschte sich den Staub von den Händen und stolzierte zu ihrem Stuhl. Kentin war noch immer in der ersten Zeile der Rechnung. Der Lehrer lächelte. "Mr. McCall, Sie sind nicht mal annähernd dran diese kleine Aufgabe zu lösen." "Was Sie nicht sagen.." seufzte Ken.

Ken schloss gerade sein Schließfach ab, als Lys ihn packte. "Ken!" Er bugsierte ihn zur Ecke am unterem Ende der Treppe. "Was?" Oberhalb der Treppe stand John mit einem Kollegen und redete mit einem Lehrer. "Über was reden die?" fragte Lys. Ken lauschte. "Es geht um die Tierangriffe in den letzten Wochen, ganz besonders um den in der letzten Nacht." sagte John gerade. Lys schlug Ken gegen die Schulter. "Kannst du hören, was sie sagen?" "Sch!" "...das alle unter 18 Jahren ab 21.30 Uhr zuhause bleiben." sagte John. "Wir würden die Ausgangssperre gerne sofort verhängen." Ken wandte sich zu Lys. "Sicher wegen der Leiche." sagte er. „Einfach unglaublich! Mein Dad sucht nach nem Raubtier, während der Mistkerl, der das Mädchen getötet hat, frei rumläuft und tut wonach ihm der Sinn steht!" regte Lys sich auf. „Du kannst ihm doch nicht die Wahrheit über Castiel erzählen.." „Ich nehms selbst in die Hand." „Und wie?" „Ich such die andere Hälfte der Leiche." sagte Lys und lief weg. „Das ist doch ein Scherz!" rief Ken ihm hinterher. Er bemerkte, dass Rosalya Melody tatsächlich einen anderen Typen vorstellte. „Das ist Melody." „Schön dich kennenzulernen." „Gleichfalls." lächelte Melody und sie und der Junge schüttelten sich die Hände. „Sie ist gerade erst hergezogen." erzählte Rosalya. „Oh. Und wie gefällt es dir hier?" Ken lief langsam in die Richtung der drei. „Ganz gut. Es ist einfach sehr schön hier." Ken starrte Rosalya an, die ihm einen triumphierenden Blick zuwarf und dann mit dem Typen verschwand. „Wir sehen uns dann nachher beim Spiel." verabschiedete Melody sich und drehte sich lächelnd zu Kentin um. „Stellt Rosalya dich jetzt allen vor?" fragte Kentin misstrauisch. „Ja, wieso denn nicht, sie ist so unglaublich nett zu mir." lächelte Melody. „Und wieso?" war Ken immer noch skeptisch. „Vielleicht versteht sie wie unangenehm es ist die Neue in der Klasse zu sein." Ken bemerkte, dass Melody ihr Jackett hielt und erinnerte sich zurück, dass es im Wald hing. „Wo hast du das her?" fragte er alarmiert. „Mein Jackett? Lag im Schrank. Ich glaube, Rosalya hat es von der Party mitgebracht. Sie hat meine Zahlenkombi.." „Hat sie es mitgenommen?" unterbrach Kentin sie. „Oder hat es ihr jemand gegeben?" „Wer?" „Castiel." „Dein Freund?" „Er ist nicht mein Freund! Was hast du ihm alles erzählt, als er dich nach Hause gefahren hat?" „Mhm.. nicht sehr viel.." Melody wurde langsam misstrauisch. „Was hast du erzählt?" „Ah.." sie fing an zu lächeln und deutete hinter ihren Rücken." Ich geh dann mal zum Unterricht." Sie machte sich auf den Weg. „Melody!" „Nein, ich muss jetzt wirklich los!" Wütend atmete Ken ein, rannte aus der Schule, schnappte sich sein Fahrrad und radelte zu Castiels heruntergekommenen, abgebranntem Haus im Wald. Er schmiss sein Fahrrad zur Seite. „Castiel!" Ken schmiss seinen Rucksack ab. „Castiel!" Niemand zeigte sich. Ken sah sich um und bemerkte, dass schräg hinter dem Haus ein frischer Haufen Erde lag. Offenbar war dort etwas begraben worden. Er sah zurück und Castiel stand auf der Veranda. „Halt dich fern von ihr! Sie weiß absolut gar nichts!" Castiel kam die Verandatreppe hinunter gesprungen. „Ach ja? Und wenn sie es weiß? Denkst du, dein kleiner Kumpel Lys kann einfach nach Werwölfen googeln und dann hast du alle Antworten?" Ken wurde immer wütender. „Du kapierst das nicht, Kentin, aber ich habe ein Auge auf dich! Stell dir vor: Auf dem Spielfeld. Die Aggression wird immer größer und du verwandelst dich vor aller Augen." Castiel hob Kens Lacrosse Stick vom Boden auf. „Deine Mom, deine Freunde.. wenn sie dich so sehen.." Er stupste Ken mit dem Stick an, Ken wollte ihn sich schnappen, doch erwischte ihn nicht. Castiel fuhr seine Krallen aus und zerstörte damit das Netz von Kens Lacrosse Stick. „...ist deine Karriere vorbei." Er warf den nun nutzlosen Stick in die Luft und Ken fing ihn auf. Als er wieder hoch sah, war Castiel verschwunden.

Lys rannte durch Kens Haustür, die Treppe hoch und in Kens Zimmer. „Was hast du gefunden, wie hast du's gefunden, wo hast du's gefunden?" sagte er ohne Luft zu holen und blinzelte. „Und ja, ich hab ne Menge Ritalin geschluckt." Ken saß auf seinem Bett und reparierte seinen Stick. „Ich war vorher bei Castiel Hale." „Du machst Witze! Und?" „Da ist irgendwas vergraben, ich hab Blut gerochen.." „Ja? Wahnsinn! Ich meine, schrecklich! Wessen Blut?" Ken stand auf. „Keine Ahnung. Aber wenn wir was tun, wird Castiel als Mörder verhaftet und du zeigst mir wie man Lacrosse spielt ohne sich zu verwandeln." Er zog die letzte Naht fest. „Was auch passiert, ich werde auf jeden Fall an diesem Spiel teilnehmen." Er warf den Stick aufs Bett und verließ mit einem grinsenden Lys das Zimmer.

Sie gingen ins Sweet Amoris Krankenhaus. Lys entdeckte das Schild an dem es zur Leichenhalle ging und deutete darauf. „Hey." „Ok." „Viel Glück würd ich sagen." „Ja." Ken öffnete die Tür und ging hinein. Lys ging den Gang weiter, an der Ecke auf einem Besucherstuhl saß Rosalya. Lys lehnte sich aufgeregt gegen den Empfangstresen und fuhr sich übers Gesicht. „Mein Gott..." Dann traute er sich doch, sie anzusprechen. Er ging an die Ecke und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Hey, Rosalya." lächelte er. Sie wandte ihm den Kopf zu. „Du wirst dich nicht an mich erinnern, ich sitz meist hinter dir, in Biologie." Rosalya spielte an ihren Haaren herum und sah aus, als würde sie nachdenken. "Na egal. Ich hab schon lange das Gefühl, dass uns zwei irgendwas.. verbindet. Ohne Worte natürlich." Rosalya sah ihn aufmerksamer an und lächelte. „Es wäre doch irgendwie cool, wenn wir beide uns ein wenig besser kennenlernen." „Sekunde." Rosalya strich sich das Haar hinters Ohr, in dem ein Headset steckte. „Ich hör gerade nichts." Sie hatte ihn gar nicht gehört und holte nun das Headset heraus. „Ich konnte dir nicht folgen. Ist es dir wert, das zu wiederholen?" Lys lachte auf. „Nein. Sorry...Ich setze.. mich einfach hier hin." Er nahm sich ein Magazin vom Tisch und setzte sich auf den Stuhl auf der anderen Seite der Ecke.

Kentin lief den Gang entlang bis zur Tür, die zur Leichenhalle führte. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete ihm zwar ein Krankenpfleger, aber er bemerkte Ken nicht. Ken trat ein. Er ging zu den einzelnen Fächern, in denen die Leichen aufbewahrt wurden. 'Jane Doe Teilweise, Polizei Ermittlung - nicht öffnen' war sein Ziel. Er zog langsam das Fach auf. Auf der Schiene lag die untere Hälfte des Mädchens. Er schlug einen Teil des Lakens weg, dass die Leiche bedeckte und sah ihre Füße. An einem Fuß hing der Typische Zettel, aber nichts Brauchbares stand darauf. Panisch atmete Ken ein und schob die Leiche wieder ins Fach.

Leigh kam vom Arzt und hielt sich die Schulter. Rosalya sah ihn und stand auf. „Alles klar?" fragte sie ihn. „Er sagt, ich solle nicht übertreiben, aber ein Schuss Kortison würde mich nicht umbringen." „Du brauchst was Richtiges vor dem Spiel." Lys beobachtete die 2 und hielt sich das Infoblatt vors Gesicht, es ging leider ausgerechnet um den Menstruationszyklus der Frau. „Die Profis tun das ständig." fuhr Rosalya fort. „Willst du ein kleiner Highschool-Amateur sein, oder.." Sie trat näher an ihn heran. „lieber ein.. richtiger Profi?" Sie grinste und küsste ihn. Lys beobachtete es eifersüchtig. Sie gingen weg und Ken kam herbei und riss Lys das peinliche Infoblatt aus den Händen. Lys erschrak, erkannte ihn dann aber. „Ken." „Der Geruch war derselbe." Lys stand auf. „Ganz sicher?" „Ja." „Dann hat er die andere Hälfte auf seinem Grundstück begraben." „Also hat er das Mädchen getötet." „Dann legen wir los." Lys lief los. „Wie?" hakte Ken nach. Lys drehte sich zu ihm um. „Zuerst eine Frage: Tust du das, weil du Castiel aufhalten willst, oder weil du spielen willst, um es ihm zu beweisen?" „Da waren Bisswunden an ihren Beinen, Lys, da waren Bisswunden!" Lys nickte. „Okay, dann...holen wir jetzt ne Schaufel." Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

Es war schon dunkel. Castiel stieg in seinen schwarzen Chevrolet Camaro und fuhr weg. Lys und Kentin kamen direkt danach aus der anderen Richtung mit Lys' Jeep an. Beide hatten je eine Schaufel und Taschenlampe dabei. „Irgendwas ist hier anders.." sagte Ken. „Wie anders?" „Ich weiß nicht.." Sie kamen an der frisch umgegrabenen Stelle an. „Lass es uns hinter uns bringen."

Und sie fingen an zu graben. Und zu graben.."Das dauert viel zu lange!" sagte Ken nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. „Mach einfach weiter!" „Und wenn er zurückkommt?" „Dann verschwinden wir." „Was, wenn er uns fängt?" „Dafür hab ich einen Plan." „Ich höre." „Du rennst in die eine Richtung, ich in die andere, wen er zuerst fängt, hat Pech gehabt." Ken schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich hasse diesen Plan!" Plötzlich traf Lys' Schaufel etwas Hartes. „Okay, Stopp!" rief er. „Warte." Sie warfen die Schaufeln weg und machten den letzten Rest mit den Händen. Ein zusammengeschnürtes Pakte aus Leinen tauchte auf. Lys fing an es auf zu knoten. „Beeilung!" drängte Ken. „Ich versuch's ja! Muss er das Ding auch gleich mit 900 Knoten versehen?" „Ich helf dir." Zusammen öffneten sie es. Darin lag.. ein toter schwarzer Wolf. Erschrocken stolperten sie zurück, sprangen aus dem Grab und schrien auf. „Was zur Hölle ist das?!" rief Lys. „Ein Wolf." sagte Ken. „Ja, das seh ich auch. Du sagtest, du hast Blut gerochen, so wie menschliches Blut?" „Ich sagte ja, irgendwas ist hier anders." „Da.. das macht doch keinen Sinn." „Wir sollten verschwinden." „Ja. Hilf mir das abzudecken." Als Lys sich gerade an die Arbeit machen wollte, bemerkte er eine lila Pflanze, die einzeln in der Nähe wuchs. „Was ist?" „Siehst du die Blume?" „Was ist damit?" „Das sieht nach Eisenhut aus." „Was ist das?" „Kennst du nicht der Wolfsmensch?" Ken schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein." „Lon Chaney Junior? Claude Rains? Den originalen klassischen Werwolf-Film?!" „Nein! Was ist?" Lys seufzte. „Du hast aber echt gar keinen Schimmer." Lys lief zum Eisenhut und hob es hoch. An der Wurzel war ein Seil befestigt, er legte das ganze Seil frei, indem er mehrfach im Kreis um das Grab herum ging. Das Seil fing an zu glühen in einer spiralförmigen Form, war es offenbar ausgelegt worden. Als Lys fast fertig war, sah Ken in das Grab und keuchte auf. Er stand auf und starrte ins Grab. „Lys." Lys kam herbei, sah ins Grab und schrak zurück. „Ah!" Es war das tote Mädchen. Schwarzhaarig und mit genauso toten Augen, wie der Wolf vorhin.

Am nächsten Tag wurde Castiel abgeführt. Ken lehnte in der Nähe an Lys' Jeep und beobachtete es.

Castiel bemerkte es und sah ihn nur an. Er wurde nun in das Polizeiauto gesetzt. Ken bemerkte wie Lys herbei geschlendert kam und sich heimlich zum Auto schlich. Er sah Ken, der vehement den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein!" keuchte er. Lys öffnete trotzdem die Autotür und setzte sich vor zu Castiel ins Auto. Geschockt drehte Ken sich um, konnte es nicht mehr mit ansehen. Lys drehte sich zu Castiel um und lehnte sich an die Gitterabsperrung. „OK. Hör zu, Castiel. Ich hab keine Angst vor dir." Castiel starrte ihn an. „Okay, vielleicht doch.. is auch egal, ich will nur eine Sache wissen: Das Mädchen, das du getötet hast, sie war ein Werwolf. Aber sie war andersartig, nicht wahr? Sie konnte sich wirklich in einen Wolf verwandeln. Und Kentin kann das nicht. Hast du sie deswegen... getötet?" Castiel holte Luft. „Wieso machst du dir Sorgen um mich, wenn doch dein Freund das Problem ist?" Er deutete mit dem Kinn Richtung Ken. Lys wich zurück. „Was werdet ihr tun, wenn er sich auf dem Feld verwandelt? Hä? Ihn einfach weiter anfeuern? Ich kann ihn nicht abhalten zu spielen, aber du kannst es." Castiel lehnte sich plötzlich nach vorne. „Und vertrau mir: Du wirst es wollen." Die Autotür auf Lys' Seite wurde aufgemacht und Lys aus dem Auto gezerrt. Es war sein Dad. Er schleppte ihn am Arm mit sich. „Au, ah, au, au!" Alaric ließ ihn los. „Bleib hier stehn! Was zur Hölle tust du da?" „Ich versuch zu helfen!" „Aha. Okay, wie wäre es, wenn du mir hilfst zu verstehen, wie genau ihr darüber gestolpert seid." „Wir haben nach Kens Inhalator gesucht." „Den er wann verloren hat?" „Letzte Nacht." „Als ihr nach der anderen Hälfte der Leiche gesucht habt?" „Ja." „Die Nacht, in der du mir erzählt hast, dass du allein bist und Kentin zuhause ist." „Ja!" Dann erkannte Lys, dass er sich verplappert hatte. „Nein! Ah, scheiße!" Er ließ den Kopf hängen. „Also hast du geschwindelt." „Wie definierst du schwindeln?" „Nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. Wie definierst du das Wort?" Lys stieß hörbar die Luft aus. „Ähm..Das Gefühl, wenn sich alles dreht, nach ein paar Drinks." „Zieh Leine!" „Aber sicher.." Lys machte, das er zurück zu Ken kam.

Sie fuhren in Lys' Jeep zurück.

Ken durchforstete das Internet. „Ich finde nichts darüber, das Eisenhut bei Beerdigungen benutzt wird." sagte er. „Such einfach weiter. Vielleicht ist es ein Ritual oder so was ähnliches und zwar, wenn man dich als Wolf begräbt. Oder eine spezielle Fähigkeit, wie etwas, das du erlernen musst." „Ich schreibe auf die To-Do-Liste... dass ich rausfinden muss wie das Spiel gewonnen werden kann.." sagte Ken komisch erschöpft. „Oder es ist bei weiblichen Werwölfen.." „OKAY! Hör auf damit!" „Womit?" fragte Lys verwirrt. „Dauernd von Werwölfen zu reden! Hör auf das so zu genießen!" „Alles OK?" „NEIN! Nein, ich bin weit davon entfernt, nichts ist ok!" „Du musst es akzeptieren, Ken, früher oder später.." „Ich kann nicht!" „Das wirst du aber." „Nein! Ich kann nicht atmen!" Er drückte gegen das Dach des Jeeps, das beängstigende Geräusche von sich gab. „Wow, wow, wow! Ken, was..?!" „Los, halt sofort an!" „Wieso, was ist denn?" Ken öffnete Lys' Tasche. Darin war die Eisenhutblume samt Seil. „Du hast es behalten?!" „Wieso denn nicht, ich dachte..." Ken stöhnte auf, ein Auge wurde golden, er drehte sich zu ihm und schrie: „Halt sofort an!" Lys erschrak und hielt an. „Okay." Er packte sich die Tasche mit dem Eisenhut, stieg aus und schleuderte sie weit in den Wald hinein. „Okay..." Er wandte sich zum Auto um. „Du kannst..." Lys erschrak. "Ken?" Kentin war verschwunden. Lys sah sich suchend um. "Ke-en.."

Lys fuhr eilig mit dem Jeep weiter, während er mit einer Polizistin telefonierte. „Du weißt, du kannst nicht einfach in der Notzentrale anrufen, wenn ich Dienst habe!" beschwerte sich die Polizistin. „Ich weiß! Gab es irgendwelche seltsamen Anrufe?" „Wie, seltsam?" „Naja, wegen einer seltsamen Person, oder...etwas Hundeähnlichem, das durch die Straßen läuft?" „Ich werde jetzt auflegen." „Nein! Warte, warte, warte!" „Bis dann." Sie legte auf und Lys warf wütend das Handy auf den Beifahrersitz. Es landete auf einem Bild von einem Werwolf, der ein Mädchen in den Armen trug...

Und tatsächlich. Ken war verwandelt auf Melodys Dach und kletterte langsam zu ihr herüber. Sie bemerkte davon nichts und packte lächelnd ihre Kartons aus. Ken schlich näher zu ihrem Fenster, während sie lächelnd ein Foto ansah und nichts bemerkte. Sie stand auf, ging zum Fenster, bemerkte ihn immer noch nicht und schloss den Vorhang. Nun sah Ken seine gruselige Reflektion im Fenster, erschrak und sprang vom Dach. Er lief über die Straße vor dem Haus und ein Auto erwischte ihn. Er rollte über die Motorhaube und landete schmerzhaft auf dem Bauch. Dake Argent stieg aus. Besorgt lief er zu ihm und drehte ihn zu sich. Zum Glück war Ken wieder normal und drehte sich voller Schmerzen auf den Rücken. Melody kam rausgerannt. „Dad, was zur Hölle tust du da?!" „Er...kam aus dem Nichts, Melody." „Dad! Wolltest du ihn umbringen?!" Entsetzt starrte Ken zu Dake, während Melody besorgt ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Nein. Natürlich nicht! Er ist einfach vors Auto gerannt." „Es tut mir leid, das war..." keuchte Ken. „...mein Fehler, es tut mir leid." entschuldigte Ken sich erneut. „Bist du OK?" fragte Melody besorgt. „Ja. Es geht mir gut." Melody strich ihm über die Haare. „Ich schwöre. Entschuldigung, dass ich in Ihr Auto gerannt bin. Ich wollte nur Hallo sagen." Melody lachte kurz auf und Dake sah misstrauisch zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Gehts dir gut?" fragte er dann und half ihm mit Melody auf. „Ja. Ja, alles bestens. Ich sollte gehen, ich muss noch... zum Spiel." Melody strich ihm nochmals über die Haare. „Du kommst doch noch, oder?" Sie lachte. „Natürlich komm ich." „Ja, wir beide." sagte Dake. Er klopfte Ken auf die Schulter, der gezwungen lächelte.

Kentin war nun in der Umkleidekabine und halb in Uniform. Plötzlich hörte er die ganzen Geräusche überdeutlich, wie die Spinde die zugeknallt wurden und das Durcheinandergerede der anderen Spieler. Doch er schaffte es zu verdrängen und zog seine Beinschoner an. Lys kam vorbei. „Willst du mich überzeugen, nicht zu spielen?" „Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust." „Wenn ich nicht spiele, fliege ich aus der Mannschaft und verliere Melody." „Du wirst sie nicht verlieren! Und auf das Spiel kannst du auch wirklich verzichten." „Ich will aber spielen! Ich will im Team sein und ich will mit Melody ausgehen! Ich will, verdammt noch mal, ein normales Leben führn, kapierst du das?" Lys sah zu Boden und seufzte. „Ja, sicher." Er setzte sich neben Ken auf die Bank. „Versuch da draußen nicht zu viel nachzudenken, OK? Oder wütend zu werden." „Schon klar.." seufzte Ken. „Kein Stress." „Ja, verstanden." „Denk auch nicht daran, dass Melody dort sitzt. Oder, dass ihr Vater versucht dich zu töten. Oder, dass Castiel versucht dich zu töten, oder an das Mädchen, das er getötet hat, oder dass du vielleicht jemanden tötest," Ken sah ihn entsetzt an. „...falls dich ein Jäger nicht zuerst umbringt. Ja, ich hör schon auf. Viel Glück.." wünschte Lys ihm.

Das Publikum war schon sehr aufgedreht, schließlich ging das Spiel bald los. Ken und Lys gingen am Coach vorbei und Kens Mom winkte ihm, als sie ihn sah und suchte sich einen Platz. Melody und ihr Vater setzten sich gerade auf die Tribüne. Ken und Lys trafen auf Rosalya. „Kentin!" Sie packte ihn und zog ihn näher zu sich ran, um ihren Worten mehr Wirkung zu verleihen. „Ich will dich heut Abend nur an etwas erinnern." „Äh...Gewinnen ist nicht alles?" fragte Ken verwirrt. Rosalya lachte und strich über seine Schulter um seine Uniform glattzustreichen. „Niemand mag einen Loser." Mit diesen Worten klopfte sie ihm auf den Schutz unter seinem Hemd und stolzierte davon.

Der Coach setzte sich neben Leigh und klopfte ihm gegen das Bein. „Wie geht's deiner Schulter?" „Alles in Ordnung." „Hast du Schmerzen?" „Nein." „Was, wenn ich dir nen richtig guten Schlag verpasse, würdest du dann vielleicht Schmerzen empfinden?" „Vielleicht." antwortete Leigh verwirrt. „Hör zu: Geh einfach da raus, gib dein Bestes und wenn du Schmerzen hast, dann solltest du..." „Sollte ich...einfach... weiterspielen?" „Das war die richtige Antwort." grinste Boris. Der Schiedsrichter blies in seine Pfeife und das gegnerische Team in Weiß lief über das Spielfeld und stellte sich auf. Kentin und die anderen ebenfalls. Kentin sah sich erschöpft um, keuchte und murmelte zu sich selbst: „Bitte lass alles gut gehen...Bitte...!"

Lys saß auf der Ersatzbank und kaute nervös an seinen Handschuhen, als sein Dad von hinten auftauchte und grinste. „Hey Junge." „Hey." „Und, wirds heute heiß hergehen?" „Heiß hergehen? Schon möglich."

Der Anstoß begann und Ken murmelte immer noch vor sich hin. „Jetzt nicht...bitte!"

Leigh bekam den Ball und Kentin rannte los und winkte, da er freistand. Lys kaute nun nervös an seinen Fingernägeln weiter. Ken bekam den Ball nicht, aber der andere verlor ihn und Ken sah seine Chance an den Ball zu kommen, da der nun am Boden lag. Er rannte los, doch Leigh bemerkte, was er vorhatte, rannte ebenfalls los und schubste ihn zu Boden. Kim hielt sich geschockt die Hände vor den Mund. Leigh machte das erste Tor. Das Publikum jubelte, nur Lys war genervt. „Das ist es Leigh! Gib alles! Gib alles!" rief Tanner erfreut. Erst jetzt stand Kim auf und klatschte leicht, aber nicht glücklich. Ken sah zu Lys, der ihn unterstützte und genervt zur laut jubelnden Rosalya sah. Diese hielt nun mit Melody ein 'Wir lieben dich Leigh"-Poster hoch. Ken sah es und wurde wütend. Lys sah es nun auch und murmelte entsetzt: „Echt fies." Dann rannte Ken weiter. „Oh, das wird nicht gut gehen..." erkannte Lys. Leigh traf sich mit Danny und ein paar anderen Spielern in der Mitte um etwas zu besprechen. Ken belauschte es durch sein gutes Gehör. „Nur zu mir verstanden?!" „Und wenn er frei steht?" fragte Danny. „Wer ist hier der Captain, du oder ich?!" „Komm schon, Alter, ich will nur gewinnen." „Wir werden gewinnen! . ?!" „Kein Pass zu McCall." Leigh schlug Danny gegen den Schulterschutz und sie liefen auseinander. Ken, der alles mit angehört hatte, sah zu und seine Augen wurden golden...

In der Aufstellung beim Anstoß hielt Ken den Kopf gesenkt, um sich nicht durch seine Augen zu verraten. Der Schiedsrichter lief an ihm vorbei und hörte ein Knurren. Irritiert blieb er stehen, während die Spieler um Ken langsam ängstlich zurückwichen und fragte: „Alles OK?" Ken nickte langsam, ohne aufzustehen. Leigh merkte, dass etwas anders war. Sogar der gegnerische Spieler hinter Kentin wich ängstlich zurück. Lys sah besorgt zu. Dake lehnte sich zu seiner Tochter und fragte: „Welcher davon ist Kentin?" Melody hielt besorgt die Hände vor den Mund. „Die Nummer 11. Auch bekannt als der einzige, der während des Spiels noch keinen einzigen Ball gefangen hat." antwortete Rosalya. „Ich hoffe, er schafft es." sagte Melody nervös. „Ich hoffe, wir schaffen es." sagte Rosa. Sie lagen 3:5 zurück. „Wir müssen gewinnen." sagte Rosalya und stand auf. Sie hob ein anderes Plakat hoch. 'Leigh ist die Nummer 1' „Melody! Hilfst du mir?" Widerwillig half sie ihr es hochzuhalten. Leider sah Ken es und wurde noch wütender. Beim Anstoß flog der Ball hoch in die Luft und Kentin stieß sich von der Schulter eines Gegners in die Luft, fing den Ball, landete und rannte los, wich den Gegnern aus, was das Publikum und Kim zum Jubeln brachte und warf den Ball ins Tor. Kim sprang laut jubelnd auf, ebenso Melody und Lys. „Ja! Endlich! Wohoo! Wohoo!" jubelte Lys. Wütend beobachtete Leigh, wie das Team ihm gratulierte und Rosalya fing, immer noch im Sitzen, langsam an zu klatschen. „An McCall! Gebt an McCall ab!" rief der Coach, während Lys hinter ihm glücklich auf und ab sprang.

Beim Anstoß gewann der Gegner den Ball, doch als der Spieler Kentin begegnete, der ihn, nun schon fast verwandelt, mit goldenen Augen und Reißzähnen anknurrte, warf er sehr ängstlich den Ball. Und er landete in Ken Netz. Tanner setzte sich zu Lys, der nervös wieder an seinem Handschuh kaute und sagte:„Sag mal, hat das gegnerische Team gerade freiwillig den Ball an uns abgegeben?" „Kann man so sagen, Coach." „Sehr interessant."

Ken rannte mit dem Ball los und wich den Verteidigern aus und warf den Ball. Dieser durchschlug das Netz des Torhüters und war drinnen! Alle jubelten. Kim war glücklich und überrascht. Doch Kentin war schon fast verwandelt und versuchte noch es zu verbergen.

Beim nächsten und letzten Anstoß fragte ein Gegner Leigh: „Was zur Hölle ist mit deinem Mitspieler los, ist der auf Drogen?" „Weiß ich nicht. Noch nicht." antwortete Leigh. Dann begann der Anstoß und Ken schnappte sich wieder den Ball. Doch leider sah er nun alles in rot. Werwolfsicht. Deswegen war er verwirrt und blieb vor dem Tor stehen. Lys stand entsetzt auf. „Nein, Ken, nein, nein!" „Komm schon, komm schon, komm schon..." betete Kim. „Du schaffst das, Kentin." glaubte Melody an ihn. Er hörte es, was ihm half sich zu konzentrieren. Es waren nur noch 7 Sekunden zu spielen. Die Verteidiger rannten auf ihn zu. Ken holte weit mit dem Schläger aus und warf den Ball ins Tor. Sie hatten gewonnen. „Ja, Ken! Ja! Yeah!" freute Lys sich. Ken zog hastig den Handschuh aus und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen. Dann öffnete er die geballte Faust und sah, dass seine Klauen gewachsen waren. Schnell sah er sich um und rannte weg. Melody kam mitsamt den anderen Zuschauern aufs Feld gelaufen und sah, wie er eilig wegrannte. Sie ging ihm hinterher, was ihr Vater sah. John bekam einen Anruf, was Lys mitbekam. „Aha..." „Dad, was ist los?!" John bedeutete ihm still zu sein, da er zuhören musste.

Kentin kam ächzend in der dunklen Umkleidekabine an und riss sich den Helm vom Kopf. Er ließ ihn zu Boden fallen und schleppte sich weiter. Melody kam genau dann am Eingang an, als der Helm auf dem Boden lag. Ken war schon nicht mehr zu sehen. Er lief weiter bis zu einem Spiegel und zerschlug ihn wütend mit der Faust.

Melody wagte sich weiter vorwärts. „Kentin?" Kentin, bist du hier?" Sie sah die Scherben am Boden. Über ihr auf den Querbalken lauerte der verwandelte Kentin. Er sah wieder alles in rot, doch blieb außer Sicht. Melody sah sich suchend um und versteckte sich dann hinter einer Säule, da sie gruselige Geräusche hörte. „Kentin?" Sie hörte ein Keuchen und lief langsam weiter Richtung Duschen.„Kentin?" Dort an einer der Duschen gelehnt, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, stand Ken. „Hey, geht dir gut? Kentin.." Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und er drehte sich zu ihr um, wieder normal aussehend. „Du hast mich erschreckt, ist alles in Ordnung?" „Ja...ich...tut mir leid, Melody, ich hatte nen kleinen Schwächeanfall..." keuchte er. „Vielleicht das Adrenalin. Du warst heute sehr beeindruckend." lächelte sie. „Ähm...Entschuldigung, dass ich so eigenartig war, ich..." „Schon OK. Ich kann damit umgehen." lächelte Melody. „Also, ganz ehrlich, du machst mich irgendwie... nervös." gab er zu. „Tu ich das?" „Naja, wirklich sehr nervös." lächelte er. Sie lachte auf. „Melody, ich will...ich will sichergehen, dass ich noch ne Chance kriege." „Die hast du bereits." Ken lächelte. „Du brauchst sie nur zu ergreifen." Sie ging etwas in den Raum zurück und Ken folgte ihr. „Vielleicht sollte ich lernen meine Chancen zu ergreifen..." „Vielleicht solltest du das." Sie kam näher zu ihm, sie sahen sich lächelnd an und dann küssten sie sich. Lys kam hereingerannt, doch drehte sofort wieder um, als er sah, was vor sich ging. Zuschauen tat er trotzdem.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, lächelten sie glücklich. „Ich muss wieder zu meinem Dad." „Klar." Melody küsste ihn kurz erneut und ging dann an Lys vorbei. „Hi, Lys." „Hey, Melody..." lächelte er. Dann ging er zum breit grinsenden Ken. „Ich hab sie...geküsst, Lys." „Hab ich gesehen." „Und sie mich auch." „Hab ich auch gesehen. Gutes Gefühl, hm?" „I...Ich weiß zwar nicht genau wie, aber ich konnte es kontrollieren. Ich habs zurückgedrängt. Vielleicht funktioniert es jetzt und es ist gar nicht so schlimm." „Ja... wir reden dann später..." wich Lys aus und wollte gehen. Ken hielt ihn am Arm fest.„Was ist?" Lys seufzte. „Der Leichenbeschauer hat sich die andere Hälfte der Leiche angesehen." „Und?" „Ums einfach auszudrücken: Er hat festgestellt, dass der Mörder dieses Mädchens ein Tier war und kein Mensch. Castiel ist ein Mensch und kein Tier. Also hat er sie nicht getötet. Er ist entlassen worden." „Das ist ein Scherz." „Nein, hier kommt die Krönung: Mein Dad hat das tote Mädchen identifiziert, beide Hälften. Ihr Name war Laura Hale." „Hale?!" „Castiels Schwester."

Kentins Handschuh lag noch immer auf dem Spielfeld und Leigh hob ihn auf. An den Spitzen waren Löcher, die durch die Krallen entstanden waren. Verwirrt starrte Leigh darauf und sah sich dann um. Hinter ihm in einiger Entfernung auf dem Feld stand Castiel Hale. Er beobachtete ihn, dann drehte er sich um und verschwand...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soooo das war das zweite Kapitel! Hoffe es hat euch gefallen!


End file.
